


HatTale

by Agent3Novi, Quality_Shakez, Twyst_creates_stuff



Series: HatTale Stories [1]
Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: :D, AHIT characters but in Undertale!, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale AU for AHIT, what have we done????
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent3Novi/pseuds/Agent3Novi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quality_Shakez/pseuds/Quality_Shakez, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twyst_creates_stuff/pseuds/Twyst_creates_stuff
Summary: "The girl wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she opened her eyes, but the bright light of the sun shining off of a bed of golden flowers definitely wasn’t it."--(or, an Undertale AU wherein a foolhardy girl falls down a mountain, gains a ghost friend, and sets out for adventure)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! here's the big project us three have been working on, a crossover AU! We all enjoy both games and decided to mix 'em up for fun, we hope you enjoy! - Novi
> 
> hey, hope u enjoy this lovely au!! - Lovely (Shakez)
> 
> Hope you enjoy our au - Twyst

The girl wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she opened her eyes, but the bright light of the sun shining off of a bed of golden flowers definitely wasn’t it. 

She sat up and rubbed her eyes. Where was she? Why was she there? 

\--

_ “You see that mountain up there?” _

__ _ “Uh huh, why?” _

__ _ “That’s Mount Ebott, they say those who climb it never return!” _

__ _ “Wha? I don’t believe that.” _

__ _ “Why? You scared~?” _

__ _ “Eh?! No! Why would I be scared of some dumb mountain?” _

__ _ “You sure sound scared~” _

__ _ “Well, I’m not!” _

__ _ “Then prove it. Go climb to the top and bring back some kind of proof.” _

__ _ “Humph! Fine!” _

__ \--

Oh, right. The dare…

\--

_ “Huff, puff… eh? There’s a cave up here?” _

__ _ … _

__ _ “... what’s that shiny thing over- aAAAAHHHHH!!!” _

__ \--

And then she wasn’t looking where she was going… and fell…

Huh, for falling such a long way, she didn’t feel all that injured. She gave herself a once-over just to make sure. Yep, nothing but a few scrapes from climbing through the undergrowth. 

Maybe the fall wasn’t as long as she thought it was? She looked back up towards the sky. Ah, yep, that fall was  _ just _ as long as it felt. The light from the sky was only a small pinprick that was growing rapidly darker. Dusk was falling, could she get out of this hole before curfew? 

“ _ You won’t make it out of here the same way you got in. _ ”

The girl flinched at the unexpected voice. 

“Yipes!” she whipped around, brandishing the stick she had grabbed on her climb, “who’s there- ?!”

The stick fell to the ground with a small  _ whump _ as she stared open-mouthed in shock. Right in front of her was a  _ floating child _ .

“ _ Ah, my apologies, I didn’t mean to scare you, _ ” they said as they waved their hands in a placating gesture, “ _ I just thought I would tell you before you exhausted yourself trying to escape. _ ”

The girl blinked. “what?”

They shrugged, “ _It’s_ _exactly like I said, you cannot leave through there,_ ” they pointed upwards towards the mouth of the hole- no, more like _pit_ the more she thought about it.

“Okay…” she bent down to pick up her stick, always handy for an impromptu fight, then looked back at the other. “Then how  _ do _ I get out of here?”

They tilted their head in thought and fidgeted with their hands. They took so long that the girl almost thought they wouldn’t answer and that she was doomed to spend eternity with this ghost child - for what else could they be? - but then they finally  _ did _ answer:

“ _ Well, I suppose you could  _ try _ leaving through the  _ Barrier _... _ ”

“Okay, where’s it at?”

“ _ It’s at the other end on the Underground… although I’m not sure you even  _ could _ leave through it… _ ”

She harrumphed and put her hands on her hips, “And why  _ not? _ ”

The ghost sighed, then gestured at themselves, “ _ why do you think I’m still here? _ ”

“...oh.”

The girl glanced down at her boots, then up at the rocks, then over to the path carved through the cave wall. Okay, so,  _ maybe _ she  _ was _ stuck down here in this cave for the foreseeable future. If she was… then she might as well find out how big it is, right? Good to know how long it’s gonna take before she dies of boredom and all!

Although… from the sounds of it… this “ _ Underground _ ” seemed pretty big… like, big enough that someone could probably get lost in there. She wasn’t just a random “someone” though, her navigational skills were second to none! However, looking down that dark and damp and  _ creepy _ tunnel… maybe she could use a guide.

The girl looked back up at the ghost, “Hey, uh, what’s your name again?”

They sighed and shrugged, “ _ Eh, my name isn’t important. I’ve found that names are pretty fickle things. _ ”

“How’s about ‘Floaty Kid’?”

They visibly cringed at that, “ _ Okay, no, don’t call me  _ that _. _ ”

“ _Weeeeell_ , I _have_ to call you _something_ , don’t I?” She rocked back and forth on her heels, trying to think of something. There weren’t that many defining features of the ghost. They were a brunette, they had a red coat on, (they also had no _legs_ _but let’s not linger on t h a t -_ ). The only thing that didn’t make them like just another kid was…

“your mask _ … _ Can I call you ‘Mask’?”

They tilted their head in confusion, then nodded, “ _ Sure? I don’t hate it… _ ”

“But you don’t  _ like _ it either?”

“ _ Well, _ ” they waved their hand in a dismissive gesture, “ _ I just don’t care either way, and it’s not like you’ll be around to call me it- _ ”

“GREAT! Mask it is,” The girl interrupted, “now will you help me get to that  _ ‘Barrier’ _ or whatever it’s called?”

They flinched as if struck, “ _W-what?!_ _why?_ ”

“You know this place better than I do, and I’d  _ really _ like to get home before dinner.  _ It’s cookie night tonight~! _ ” the girl sing-songed.

“ _ And  _ why _ should that persuade me to come with you? _ ” the ghost questioned with a small glare.

“I dunno,” she shrugged. “You could get some cookies too when we get back.”

They started fidgeting with their mask, “ _ I’m not really sure… if I came with you I’d have to… leave... _ ” with each word, they curled up into themselves even more.

She stared at them, taking in all of their nervous twitches. It took the girl a bit, but finally, she pieced it together.

“Are you  _ scared _ of leaving here?”

They froze for a moment, then they looked off to the side. She could see a faint dusting of pink on their cheeks behind the mask, “ _ I-i… yes, I guess I kind of am... _ ”

She lowered herself down into a criss-cross, “Well, there’s only  _ one  _ way to conquer your fears!”

...

She gestured for them to finish the statement.

“... _ Trust your gut and don’t do the thing? _ ” they suggested with a weak smile.

She facepalmed, “no,” and then wagged a finger in their face, “you  _ confront _ your fear! And you do that by doing the thing you’re afraid of!”

“ _ How would that even help? _ ” 

“Because, once you try the thing you’re afraid of, you see that it’s not actually that bad and you won’t be scared of it anymore!”

Despite the unchanging smile of the mask, she had the distinct impression that they were giving her a very unimpressed stare, “ _... that ‘logic’ sure has a  _ lot _ of holes in it, Shrimpy. _ ” 

The girl gave that nickname only an annoyed lip-smack before continuing on, “Well, could you  _ please _ just come? Whatever you’re afraid of,” she leapt back to her feet and brandished the stick, “I can whack it until it ain’t scary anymore! How’s about that?”

There was a long moment of silence, then Mask snorted, then giggled, then started laughing so hard they doubled over.

“ _ I-I mean, that’ll take care of a good third of it! _ ” they chuckled as their laughter subsided.

“Only a  _ THIRD _ ?!” the girl exclaimed with a wide smile, “I’m gonna get the whole peckin’ thing, and you can’t do nothin’ to stop me!”

“ _ Ah well, that might be a bit difficult considering the rest isn’t just something you can beat into submission… _ ”

Her grin drooped a bit. Ah, yeah, that would be a bit harder to work with… But, she did still have the  _ Golden Solution~ _ it seemed that it was the time to use it!

“Well, then, I’ll hug it into submission!”

They stiffened a little, “ _ uhm… maybe don’t? I… don’t like hugs… sorry. _ ”

The girl’s eyes widened in realisation, “ohhhh, alrighty then,” she thought for a moment, then reached out a hand, “hand-hold-of-comfort, maybe?”

They smiled, then shook their head, “ _ how about… mutual respect and the knowledge that we both support each other? _ ”

“Yeah, that works for me.” 

The conversation lapsed into silence. The girl fiddled with her stick, pulling off some of the more bothersome twigs. She didn’t notice Mask’s stare until they spoke up again.

“ _... well, I suppose I could come with you. _ ”

“YUS!!” The girl did a little fist-pump and then looked back at them, “With the two of us together, nothing can stand in our way!”

“ _ If you say so… _ ” They muttered with an emotion the girl couldn’t place.

She looked back towards the tunnel, suddenly a lot less scary knowing she wouldn’t be alone. 

She strode confidently forward, and her discarnate companion followed closely behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Whoop whoop, this was a fun one to write! >:3c" - Novi
> 
> "Glad to see at least someone stuck around for chapter 2, hope you stick around for the more to come!" - Twyst
> 
> "well well look who got to the end? ;)) hope ya had fun reading it!" - Lovely

_“Uh… you might want to be careful in the next room… there might be someone in there you don’t want to meet.”_

The young girl stared at her spectral friend. “What do you mean by that?” 

“ _Well, there’s this… flower-_ ”

“A flower?” she snorted. “you’re scared of a _flower?_ ”

They made a noise somewhere between a grumble and a growl, “ _I didn’t say that! It’s just... you’ll see if we meet him-!_ ”

Unnoticed by the duo, they had walked into a small and easy to miss ring of magic. Said magic sprung up around them, leaving them stuck.

The young girl stared as a small purple flower jolted up from the ground. That was… definitely strange. It was even stranger when the flower began to talk. Or, well, yell.

**"** **_FOOOOOOOL!_ ** **YOU'VE DONE IT! YOU'VE TOTALLY SCREWED YOURSELF! NO HUMAN ENTERS THE UNDERGROUND AND LEAVES IN ONE PIECE! YOU- wait. Ghost boy? What the hell do you want?"**

“ _I could be asking the same of you, bastard flower,_ ” he shot back.

The girl leaned into the ghost’s ear and whispered, “is _this_ the flower?”

He gave a small nod.

“I can see why you don’t like him.”

That earned a small snort.

“ **Wow,** **_ruuuude_ ** **. I’m** **_right here,_ ** **you two.** ” The flower rolled his eyes.

“And?” the girl dared to ask.

“ **_Annnnnnd_ ** **...** ” the flower titled back, then leaned forward with a wicked grin on his face, “ **that means I’ll just have to make you suffer even** **_more_ ** **later!** ”

The girl squeaked as she held up her stick, “w-what?”

There was a sudden odd sensation on the girl’s shoulders, like something was _supposed_ to be there, and it _was_ there, yet she couldn’t actually feel the pressure of anything there. A quick glance down and then up again revealed that Mask had grabbed her shoulders and had floated slightly above her. The protective stance would have been a heck of a lot more comforting had she not suspected that he wouldn’t be able to do _jack_ if a fight broke out.

“ _You wouldn’t_ **_dare_ ** _._ ” he hissed.

" **Is that a challenge, ghost boy?"** The flower sneered. " **Not like you can actually do anything to stop me, considering you don't even have a physical form!"** He started laughing. Mask tightened his non-existent grip on the girl’s shoulders.

The flower turned to face the young girl. “ **Listen, I’m not going to beat around the bush. As I said, you’re screwed. No human makes it out of here alive.** ” He shot a quick glance behind her at Mask. “ **So, I’m gonna offer you a deal. I’m in need of a soul. A** **_human_ ** **soul. And, wouldn’t you know it, you have just that!**

**“So, I get your soul, and you get a (** **_relatively)_ ** **painless death, how does that sound?”**

“ _Why would she even consider-?!_ ”

The girl stopped him, “hold on, I’m thinking.”

“ _What?!_ ” he gasped, “ _how could you-_ ”

“SHHHHHH!!!” she shushed him way angrier this time. She glanced up at him, and her expression was a calculating, yet pleading one. _I’m trying to stall until you can think of something! Don’t mess this up!_ It shouted. He tightened his grip for just a moment, then loosened it.

It was one long minute that the girl took to finally speak up again, “I’ve decided.”

“ **And?** ”

“It’s a hot no.”

The flower looked stunned, then he started chuckling, “ **C’mon now kiddo, don’t make this harder than it needs to be! Like I said, the Underground is just** **_filled_ ** **with monsters out for your soul.** ” his grin froze, and it no longer looked cheerful, it looked menacing, “ **I’m the only one who’s gonna offer you a nice, quick,** **_pleasant_ ** **death. So c’mon,** **_just hand it over._ **”

She could sense Mask’s growing unease, “ _he’s lying,_ ” he whispered, “ _he likes to… mess with his victims before killing them._ ”

The girl shivered, then turned her attention back to the flower.

“Still no, t-thanks.” she said while shaking her head.

“ **I don’t think I’ve made myself clear enough,** ” he growled, “ **_your opinion doesn’t matter here._ ** **Hand it over, or I’ll** **_take_ ** **it from your shredded body!** ”

The magic of the barrier wavered with his anger. One bit got a little _too_ close for comfort. By the way Mask flinched, the girl guessed that she probably shouldn’t touch it.

She took a step forward and then leaned down _right_ into the asshat-flower’s face.

“For the l-last time, _no._ ”

The flower growled. If looks could kill, the girl and the ghost would be nothing but a pile of dust. “ **Well then, too bad for you!** ” the flower spat, “ **I gave you** **_so_ ** **many chances to redeem the situation, and you** **_refused_ ** **!** ”

His scowl turned into a sneer, “ **So much for a** **_painless_ ** **death then!** ” The girl yelped as thorny vines sprung up from the ground and twisted around her. Mask took his hands off of her shoulders, then tried desperately to pull the vines off of her. It was useless, his fingers just phased through, but the part of her mind that wasn’t screaming in panic appreciated the sentiment.

_So this is how I die?_ She thought with a brief moment of focus, _stabbed through by these magic vines, controlled by a maniacal flower who’s laughing his nonexistent ass off at my suffering, with a weird ghost by my side who’s freaking the frack out?_

A glowing red heart with swirls of purple appeared above her chest. The vines lifted her closer to the grinning flower. He opened his glowing yellow maw and stretched up so he could reach it. As a fang brushed the heart, she felt a stinging shock throughout her whole body.

In the moment before the flower bit down and this life came to an end, the girl had one last thought.

_Didn't think this was how it would go._

And then all was darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy two-month birthday HatTale!
> 
> This was a fun one to write - Novi
> 
> =) - Twyst

All was darkness.

And then it wasn’t.

The girl found herself standing on the steps leading to an ornate stone archway. She glanced down and tapped the ground with her foot. It made no noise. She tried to think aloud, but no words came. The silence was  _ literally _ deafening.

She looked forward to the archway. A small light gleamed in the distance beyond.

_ Will you Continue?  _ It murmured.

She turned around. The endless void stretched out as far as the eye could see. As she stared, the darkness grew, getting dark, darker, yet darker still.

_ Or will you give up and Quit? _ It whispered.

She gave a stiff smile and stepped through the archway.

\--

The girl wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she opened her eyes, but the bright light of the sun shining off of a bed of golden flowers... well, it seemed awfully familiar…

Wait a second, hadn't she done this before?

She leaped to her feet and glanced around wildly. Why was she back in the golden flower cave? What was that weird void-space? That heart? Where was the murder-flower?!

"Did... Did I just  _ die? _ " she thought aloud.

“... _ Yes?! You’re supposed to be dead! _ ” 

She turned around. Mask was floating in a way that would have been called pacing if he were on the ground. He kept glancing at the golden flowers, at the tunnel, at his fidgeting hands, and her. He was muttering to himself, so quickly and quietly that the girl only caught snippets like “ _ back here? _ ” and “ _ reset? _ ” and “ _ but he’s too much of a jerk to for anyone else. _ ”

She snapped her fingers and startled him out of his train of thought.

“Well, I guess…” she thought for a moment as Mask floated towards her, “I’m  _ pretty _ sure I  _ did _ die, but  _ somehow _ I got  _ better _ ?”

“. _..I guess that’s one way to put it, _ ” he grumbled.

She bent down to retrieve her stick, “How’s about we keep going?”

The ghost gave her an incredulous stare, “ _ You just  _ **_died_ ** _ and  _ **_came back,_ ** _ and your first course of action is to just casually continue on? _ ”

She shrugged and pulled back a sleeve. There were no injuries in sight (but in mind was a different story). “I mean, it doesn’t hurt or anything, it’s almost like it never happened?”

Mask tensed at that, but the girl didn’t notice.

“So… if the universe wants to forgive and forget, then meh,” she turned towards the tunnel and started walking, “so can I.”

\--

They returned to the murder-flower-room. It was noticeably lacking in magic-traps (they both checked  _ thoroughly _ before going in) but was abundant in purple murder-flowers. And by that, just the one looking quite dazed and confused and  _ was that just a bit of  _ fear _ on his face? _

" **...** **_what_ ** **just-** "

The flower only got to say those two words before the girl abruptly cut him off with a stick to the face.

He gave a very  _ not _ intimidating yelp before vanishing. Hattie poked the loose dirt with the (now pollen covered) stick. Who knew sentient murder flowers could burrow? 

The ghost floated down and poked his head through the ground, then came back up and shrugged, “ _ well… I suppose that was one way to get rid of him. _ ”

She grinned- well, more like grimaced, “Mmmm, I jus’ hit him  _ first _ . That’s usually a pretty good way to win a fight.” she tapped her stick against the ground, then started jabbing it when the pollen just  _ wouldn’t come off-! _

“ _ I’m just going to ignore what you may or may not be implying there... _ ”

She whacked it harder against the ground because  _ dammit _ she was  _ not  _ going to dirty her sweater with this weird super-glue pollen!

“ _ Though taking the initiative will be  _ **_very_ ** _ important later on in the Underground. Most monsters let you take the first move just on their own, however... _ ”

His words trailed off, and though the girl couldn’t see his face, she could sense an extreme amount of almost…  _ fear _ coming from him?

Then she heard it, the footsteps.

Deciding to not risk getting killed by  _ another _ monster, she whipped around with her stick brandished and ready to hit someone.

Although, as soon as she caught sight of the approaching monster, she found it a  _ lot _ harder to stay in ready-to-ass-kick mode.

They were a big, almost cartoonish, tabby cat walking towards them. To be fair, they were only a little taller than she was, but that was still  _ huge _ for a cat. Also, they had an adorable and tall chef’s hat on and  _ that _ combined with their cute and casually fancy robes and generally cartoonish and friendly demeanor meant that the girl’s guard had been pretty thoroughly dropped in favor of  **_C A T ! ! ! ! ! !_ ** (Mask had also relaxed, which she took as a good sign).

They stopped in front of her, “Oh! Are you alright?”

The girl shrugged, but internally was making the _biggest_ _awwwwwwww_ she could because that accent just made it _all the CUTER-!_

The cat frowned and held a paw to her face in worried thought, “Well, you’re probably pretty lost and confused from the fall. But never fear, for Cookie is here!” the Cat monster struck an exaggerated pose, and the girl laughed. Mask laughed too, but his seemed a lot more… quiet. The cat peeked an eye open and smiled. Getting the girl to loosen up and laugh was probably their intent from the start.

“Alright, now that you aren’t about to hit me with  _ that _ ,” she pointed at the girl’s stick, which was now loosely hanging from her hands. She smiled sheepishly. “I can help you.”

The girl hesitated, then looked up at Mask. He still looked a little… off, but he gave her a nod. 

She looked back towards the cat… no wait, Cookie, “ _ suuuure? _ Uh, you aren’t going to  _ kill _ us, are you?”

They looked almost scandalized, “Of course not! I  _ have _ never and  _ would _ never hurt a hair on a child’s head!”

The girl just gave a dead-pan thumbs up, “coolio, now how do I get this off my stick?” feckin  _ pollen _ …

“Ah, here,” the cat walked over and held out a paw (which looked  _ so _ damn soft,  _ wow _ ) that the girl put her stick in. They rooted around in their robes many pockets for a bit, and then pulled out a cute handkerchief and used it to wipe all the pollen away. The girl died a little inside at seeing the probably well-loved and painstakingly-embroidered fabric stained within an inch of its life.

“There, how’s that?”

The girl took her mostly-de-pollened stick back. “Um… thank you, but my stick isn’t really worth all that.” she pointed at the handkerchief, and in response, the cat laughed.

“Oh, well, don’t you worry about this old thing,” Cookie held up the cloth, and now the girl could see that the embroidery depicted a lot of cats, skulls, and was  _ covered _ in green and blue bows. Well, she  _ assumed _ they were green and blue, as now everything on it was far closer to a deep purple than anything. “The whole  _ point _ of a kerchief is to clean things, and I’m sure that my friend won’t mind that I got it a little dirty.”

Mask snorted and glanced away, but she had already caught the smile on his face.

Cookie looked a little surprised and maybe sad, but then she was smiling again and walking off, “Well, I suppose we should get going. Come along now, Kitten!”

“ _ ‘Kitten?’ what a dumb nickname. _ ” Mask teased as he trailed behind her.

The girl gave him an unimpressed stare, “ _ you _ called me ‘Shrimpy’, you don’t get to judge.”

He shrugged, “ _ fair enough. _ ”

The girl didn’t notice that Cookie had stopped until she had bumped right into them. 

“Ah, sorry!” the girl took a few big steps back.

The cat’s frown turned into a small smile, “Oh, don’t you worry, Kitten, it’s fine.”

The girl hummed and then asked, “why’re we stopping?”

“Oh, no reason. I just got lost in thought.” Cookie turned back around and continued walking.

The girl was torn. Curiosity weighing with common decency. She wanted to ask the cat what she was thinking about, but also wasn’t sure if that’d be rude, or if she even  _ cared _ about being rude at this point.

Well, she didn’t have time to decide, as soon they stepped through an ornate (and oddly familiar) archway and into the next room.

Actually, calling it a  _ room _ was a gross understatement. The mauve stones arched so high above her head. Red leaves crunched beneath her feet. The two staircases curved up and around to such a deceptively simple door frame. Ivy crawled up and down the walls, adding a scattering of friendly green to the otherwise imposing purples and reds. Hey! She was an artist! She could appreciate a good color pallet!

She could feel Mask’s unease beside her. She reached out and gave his hand a small squeeze.

As Cookie proceeded up the stairs, the girl took a small detour.

In the pile of leaves between the stairs, something was shining. It caught her eye. She walked over and brushed some of the leaves aside.

Oh, it was  _ the light _ . Why was it… here?

She reached out towards it. 

**_* The immense power yo̠̎ȗ͉ now̬̿ ho̩͡lḍ͘ ̡̂fi̩ḷ̑l̲͘s ̠͋yo̬̍ṵ̞̓͆ ̦̖͆w̛͈ith̫͑̏͟ ̙͘d͙̉ e͈ ṯ͕͌͒͗͢ e͓̳͗̐̿ͅ r͉̐͗̕͜͜ m̻̣̝̈́͗̃ ḯ̯̘͇̐̅ n̺͚͈̊͡ á̢̳͉̂͊ t͍͖̭̆͗̄ i̛̼̞̘͋̓ ó̟̠̻̆͠ n̮̮̬͌͂̂_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimer: None of us own Undertale or A Hat In Time, they belong to Toby Fox and Gears For Breakfast respectively.
> 
> Did you enjoy? We sure hope you did! There will be a lot more coming, and most chapters will even have accompanying artwork! :D  
> If you want more content, then check us out on [Tumblr](https://hattale-au.tumblr.com/) or [Discord](https://discord.gg/F2msbVs)! :) -Novi


End file.
